


Getting All Fired Up

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Gabriel Lives Because Sam Can't Live Without Him [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels Acting Like Children, Blushing Michael, Flirty Michael, Headcannon Michael Created Mice So Lucifer Created Snakes, Lucifer's Into It, M/M, Mice And Spider Torture, Michifer - Freeform, Still In The Cage, hand holding, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Interrupting Michael's nap by torturing animals. Let's cross that off Lucifer's bucket list.Also kissing Michael ... yep cross that off too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It started with a fire, which a lot of things do. Not usually a microwave fire, but still.

****It started with a fire, which a lot of things do. Not usually a microwave fire, but still.  
Lucifer had grown bored and Michael was not being any help. So he started materializing objects until eventually he conjured up a microwave. Why that of all things no one was ever going to know.  
Michael was jared out of sleep by a loud explosion. It sounded extremely close he looked around and spotted Lucifer laughing at him and just behind him was...well Michael wasn't sure what it used to be but it looked like a bunch of metal on fire.  
Michael glared but it quickly slipped away the longer he looked at a smiling Lucifer. He sighed in exasperated fondness moving to stand next to him. "What is that supposed to be?"  
"A microwave." Lucifer answered grin still on his face.  
Michael snorted, trust Lucifer to not just make items explode but to jumbo size them as well. "Hey!" He shouted as Lucifer waved his hand, the microwave became intact and inside were mice a couple hundread at least. "Blow up your own experiments."  
"I already did, but if it makes you feel better I'll add some spiders." With a quick grin at Michael he waved his hand again. The microwave turned on and the mice and spiders started screaming. Michael winced. He could deal with Lucifer torturing them but not with those noices.  
Lucifer frowned when the sound cut off, he glared at Michael waving his hand. Michael copied him grinning smugly back. This promptly became a hand waving staring contest until Michael trapped Lucifers hand with his. Lucifer just attempting to use his other hand but Michael quickly reached for that one as well. He tried moving away but it sent them both tumbling to the ground.  
Michael blushed when Lucifer entwined their hands. He pulled back but Lucifer only followed sitting cross legged across from him.  
Lucifer grinned a soft chuckle leaving his lips. "It seems I've made a blushing madien out of you." Michael huffed attempting to push himself up, Lucifer pulled him down. Michael landed with a squeek right into Lucifer's lap who grinned devilisly (wooow imagine that the devil grinning devilishly). "What no chessy pick up lines now?"  
Michael blushed shifting until he was straddling Lucifer and drapped his arms over the others shoulder then looked at Lucifer from under his lashes. "Why don't I just pick you up later?"  
Lucifer groaned and stood shoving Michael off his lap in the process. Michael huffed from the floor pouting childishly. His pout slowly morphed into a smirk. "Guess I need a pick me up."  
"Oh my father! Do you ever stop?"  
"I'll stop if you can find a way to shut me up."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
Michael's smirk fell and his eyes widened as Lucifer pulled him up by his collar with one hand. Danger flashed through Lucifer's eyes and Michael's throat went dry. He opened his mouth to retort suddenly finding cold lips on his. A hand fisted into his hair, the other on his hip. He threw himself into the kiss with abandon. Lucifer tasted like fire and snow, clear blue skies and raging thunder storms all at once. He wrapped his hands into Lucifers hair pressing their mouths together for all he was worth. Michael let himself be consumed by the storm that was Lucifer, content to stay there in the cage until the world ended, as long as he could stay there, in Lucifer's arms.  
Lucifer finally pulled away, chuckling at the loud whine that managed to escape Michael's lips. "I suppose I've won the challange then?"  
Michael took a while to understand what his brother was talking about and when he did he leaned his head against Lucifers neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Lucifer's blunt nails dug into Michael's hip as he let out a soft moan.  
Michael smirked answering, "for now."


End file.
